1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure with slide assemblies, which may be used for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, most electronic devices such as computers have enclosures to contain electronic elements. When the enclosure is to be relocated, the enclosure requires considerable handling. Such operations are inconvenient.
Therefore, an enclosure is desired to overcome the limitations described.